un hermanastro inesperado
by agui neko-chan
Summary: la madre de Naruto decide volverse a casar,¿pero con quien? ahora este tendra que convivir con sus 2 nuevos hermanastros,y tendra que lidiar con los nuevos sentimientos causados por cierto pelinegro.
1. hola hermanito

declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

PD: espero que les guste

…. dejen review please si quieren que continué….

Era de mañana en la ciudad, un rubio comenzaba a despertarse de su cama por culpa de algunos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana de aquella habitación, se incorporo un poco aun sentado en la cama y con el cabello hecho un lió, dio un gran bostezo estirando sus brazos, se levanto con paso lento aun somnoliento y se dirigió con la pijama puesta a la cocina, vivía en un departamento chico, tenia una pequeña sala de dos sillones, a un lado el comedor para 4 personas, y una cocina con una barra era pequeño el lugar pero bien arreglado, el rubio camino hasta sentarse en un banco de la barra aun con pesadez en los ojos.

-narutooo! No es hora de que estés todavía con sueño- gritaba su madre, una mujer de cabello rojo hasta la media espalda y poseedora de ojos azules tan hermosos .

-mama… son las 8 a.m. como diablos quieres que este contento y despierto… - tumbándose sobre la barra de la cocina.

- por que sean vacaciones no es para estar todo el día de tumbado en la cama - dijo muy animada Kushina.

-…-seguía tumbado sobre la barra mientras comenzaba a cabecear y algo de baba caía sobre la barra.

-jajajajaja- la risa se escucho por todo el lugar- anda alístate que tenemos que ir de compras por que mañana tengo una cena con mi novio y tenemos algo muy importante que decirles- dijo dando pequeños brincos debido a la emoción.

-¿decirles?... soy uno, por si no te has dado cuenta no hables en plural- comento con enojo fingido

-oh… es cierto es que apenas vas a conocer a los dos hijos de fugaku-

-¿tiene hijos ese tipo? ¿Por que nunca lo menciono antes?– cuestiono algo dudoso.

-si, tiene dos, es que estábamos esperando el momento indicado para poder presentarlos -

-de seguro nos van a decir que contraerán nupcias –dijo Naruto jugando que seguía sin ánimos tumbado sobre la barra jugando con sus dedos.

-que! como te enteraste –dijo una mujer sorprendida al ver que el joven había dado en el clavo.

-lo supuse, tienen como 4 años saliendo y dijiste importante… eso solo significa que se casan, o que empezaran a vivir juntos- dijo sin ánimos.

-bueno ya que- algo decepcionada kushina pues ya no seria una sorpresa su noticia- pero luce sorprendido cuando se los digamos mañana – sentencio para después de guiñar con su ojo derecho.

- esta bien….-dijo el chico mientras se disponía a dormir de nuevo en la barra.

-¡narutoooo!- grito ya enfada- levántate, no tienes lucha anda ve a bañarte por que nos vamos de compras-

-si…- mientras se levantaba de la barra aun con esa enorme somnolencia causada por quedarse a altas horas de la noche en la computadora.

Naruto se fue directo al baño, se ducho y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, por que su madre le gritaba desde la cocina algo desesperada, que si no se apuraba le compraría un disfraz de conejo y lo obligaría a usarlo el día de mañana.

Naruto salio del baño a su cuarto, dos minutos mas y el ya estaba listo para irse, por su parte kushina ya tenía rato esperándolo con su bolso y llaves en mano lista.

-hasta que sales, tengo rato esperándote se nos va a hacer tarde y tu sabes que el centro comercial se llena mucho a esta hora del día – le reprocho colocando sus manos en la cintura de manera autoritaria.

-¡que!- exclamo- pero si me cambie lo más rápido que pude…- dijo con cara de indignación ante el comentario de su madre que estaba demasiado impaciente.

Los dos salieron del departamento, caminaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta que divisaron el elevador, subieron a este, Naruto oprimió el botón de planta baja, esperaron mientras decencian después de unos cuantos segundos el elevador se detuvo anunciando que ya habían llegado, se abrió lentamente después caminaron hasta el estacionamiento de el edificio, llegaron hasta el automóvil era un auto modelo ya viejo, kushina saco la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

-mama, yo quiero manejar hasta el centro comercial- dijo con tono infantil y unos ojos de perrito.

-esta bien pero se cuidadoso- dijo resignada.

El joven tomo las llaves prendió el automóvil, lo hecho a andar manejo por toda la ciudad, soportando de vez en cuando los gritos histéricos de su madre, como ten cuidado con la viejita, cuidado con aquella moto, así manejo hasta llegar a un centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad, llegaron a un edificio de tres plantas muy grande y algo ostentoso con fachada moderna, estacionaron el automóvil se bajaron del automóvil, kushina estaba feliz de tocar tierra firme y se dirigieron con paso apresurado a una de las puertas de el centro comercial .

En la entrada, se encontraban unas cuantas tiendas de zapatos de diseñadores reconocidos y otros no tanto, kushina estaba maravillada con todas las cosas, desde zapatos hasta collares y aretes, así pasaron todo el día yendo de tienda en tienda para ver que es lo que iba a escoger kushina, pero esa mujer era más indecisa que un político.

Naruto ya estaba harto de escuchar a su madre lo mismo, rojo o negro o tal vez blanco, Corto o largo, Formar o informal, Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla… ya estaba harto, su madre se la llevaba arrastrándolo a todas las tiendas, Hasta le había comprado a el una camisa naranja de diseñador, según ella para dar buena impresión a sus futuros nuevos hermanos, tardaron todo el día y la tarde para escoger el vestido de su madre se había decidido por un vestido color beige arriba de la rodilla muy elegante y con zapatos dorados, Según ella la ocasión lo merecía.

Se encontraban en una tienda de zapatos de diseñador.

-ni _cuando yo cumplo años se viste así…._- penso con algo de fastidio mientras recordaba cierto cumpleaños de el- _fue hace como dos años…-_

Naruto cumplía 15 años y sus amigos le organizarían una fiesta sorpresa en el departamento de este, hinata su mejor amiga de toda la vida y vecina, era una chica de estatura baja y de cabello negro le organizaría la fiesta, ya había pedido permiso a kushina para preparar todo mientras rock lee otro amigo de naruto, lo llevarían con engaños al cine para distraerlo.

Después del cine cuando entro a el departamento y encendió las luces estaba ahí todos sus amigos gritando sorpresa!

-¡guau! no me lo esperada de veras – chillo con cara de asombro- pensé que se les había olvidado… gra….- Fue interrumpido por que escucho como alguien abría la puerta y era su madre toda fodonga y apestosa, con unas ojeras mas grandes que las de un mapache.

-_ahora se a quien quiere mas…._- medito mientras hacia un puchero y dejo a un lado los recuerdos del pasado por que una voz lo distrajo.

-Naruto -dijo su madre mientras lo algo veía extrañada.

Naruto tenía un aura de depresión total a su alrededor.

-ya nos vamos –dijo algo cansado, saliendo de su mundo depresivo.

-si cariño ya es hora, y ya termine con las compras para mañana – le dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento tanto madre como hijo iban exhaustos , prendieron el automovil, esta vez manejo kushina por que Naruto ya no quería aguantar los gritos que le lanzaba su madre cuando el manejaba, todo el camino fueron en silencio, llegaron a su departamento, saludaron al señor del estacionamiento amablemente aparcaron , se bajaron con muchas bolsas que tenian las cosas que compraron, mas bien naruto bajo las cosas por que Kushina no bajo absolutamente nada, subieron al elevador, presionaron el piso correspondiente, después de unos segundos el elevador se detuvo, bajaron de este, caminaron hasta la puerta de su departamento, entraron, naruto dejo todas las cosas en el piso.

-naruto que vas a querer de cenar- dijo Kushina adentrandose en la cocina.

-nada no tengo hambre- mintió la verdad es que se moria por su delicioso ramen pero no tenia ganas de estar viendo a su madre y mas cuando pretendía casarse de nuevo, pero de verdad que tenia hambre.

Kushina sabía que Naruto estaba deprimido y algo molesto con ella por que se volvería a casar dentro de poco, para naruto su padre siempre seria minato y nadie más, Su esposo había muerto ya bastantes años atrás, cuando naruto apenas tenía 8 años, minato había muerto por culpa de una enfermedad mortal.

El rubio se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación meditando todo lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-_ahora todo será diferente, nos tendremos que mudar y vivir con dos personas que tendré que llamar hermanos que por cierto no conozco, será todo tan diferente no podré hacer lo que yo quiera, aparte y si no les agrado, y como si fuera poco tendré que asistir a la misma preparatoria que el hijo menor de fugaku por que va en el mismo grado que yo, tendré que aguantarlo en la casa y en la escuela… -_

A la mañana siguiente, naruto se incorporaba pesadamente, mientras escuchaba a su madre cantar desafinadamente, su madre solo cantaba cuando había descuentos en comida y ofertas en sus tiendas predilectas, entonces debería de estar feliz .

-Narutito mi bebe –dijo la peliroja en un tono melodioso.

-no me digas bebe ¡ yo no soy bebe! –dijo el chico en tono enfadado.

-para mi siempre serás mi bebe -con mirada maternal- mi niño que vas a querer de desayunar-

-hot cakes- dijo en un murmullo y con desgana.

Kushina se adentro en la cocina, se coloco su mandil preferido que le había regalado su hijo, comenzó a preparar el desayuno de su hijo, cuando termino esta le sirvió una pila de hot cakes con litros de miel , después salio de la cocina, tomo su bolso y las llaves, se acerco a la puerta de entrada, y giro su rostro para decir.

-Naruto voy a ir a la estética para que me peinen-

-si mama… _De verdad que le gusta fugaku_ –mientras introducia un pedazo de hot cake en su boca deseando que el azúcar le ayudara a sobrevivir lo que se le venia.

Después de comer una tonelada de harina con miel, se sentó en el sillón tomo el control remoto y comenzó a ver en la televisión, estaba saliendo una novela pero no le gusto, mejor le cambio de canal para ver los padrinos mágicos, su madre siempre le decía que ya estaba bastante grandecito para que le gustaran las caricaturas, pero eso de verdad no le importaba , así paso la mayor parte del día tumbado en el sillón comiendo galletas de chocolate.

-¡hola hola! – gritaba su madre mientras abría la puerta del departamento muy sonriente y muy guapa debido a la estetica.

-baya ahora si se merece un diez la que te peino –dijo muy entusiasmado y sonriéndole a su madre.

-bueno, como no iba a tener tiempo de cocinar traje comida china – decía mientras alzaba una bolsa de plastico que traía en su mano derecha.

El rubio se acerco a la mesa para poder comer, tardo poco en comer todo lo que su madre le había traído, después de esto kushina ordeno a naruto que se fuera a duchar por que tenían que estar listos a las 6 p.m. y que llegar tarde no era una opción

El joven entro en la regadera, mientras se duchaba lo más rápido que podía, se enrollo una toalla que dejaba ver toda la parte superior del muchacho, este tenia un abdomen bien marcado con apenas 17 años tenia muy buen cuerpo y se veía realmente atractivo con las gotas de agua estilando de sus cabellos aun mojados.

Kushina, quien estaba en el cuarto de naruto acomodando la ropa que le acababa de planchar para la cena de ese día tan especial, se quedo boquiabierta al ver a su hijo entrar por la puerta, no se había dado cuenta de que su hijo era la viva imagen de su padre.

-baya que guapo te vez así- dijo algo impresionada la mujer

-deja de decir eso, eres mi madre joder –le dijo con su mirada baja y con un notable sonrojo-

El chico tubo que sacar a su madre para poder cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones de vestir color negro, con la camisa naranja y un saco negro que le hacia ver realmente sexy, cuando salio de su habitación su madre se le lanzo encima, después de unos minutos de tratar de quitarse a su madre de encima.

-Hijo ya es hora anda vamonos, no los hagamos esperar demasiado-

El solo asintió con la cabeza tomo las llaves y salieron del departamento para una cena muy elegante en el mejor restauran de toda aquella enorme ciudad era de esos que solo por pedir un baso con agua ya te quieren cobrar miles.

En otro lugar, un señor de traje fino con el cabello azabache con una expresión fría grabada en el rostro, se encontraba sentado en la mesa de un restauran muy elegante con otros dos jóvenes acompañándolo, muy parecidos a este, uno con una cola de caballo y el otro con el cabello rebelde sobre su rostro.

-por que tenemos que conocer al hijo de tu novia –dijo con fastidio dijo Sasuke.

-hay…. Hermanito –dijo meciendo ligeramente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha - que no vez que es una ocasión especial.

-que tiene de especial conocer al hijo de kushina – dijo el menor de los Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

-tu nunca entenderás, por eso no tienes novia… y no te interesa nadie- le reprocho el hermano mayor.

-pero si tu no tienes novia tu tienes… -pero fue interrumpido por que itachi le tapo la boca con ambas manos en gesto de que no dijera nada.

-ya basta los dos- dijo Fugaku - sasuke esto es importante para todos, para nuestra familia -

Al decir eso callo algo indignado y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, en eso una mujer de cabello rojo muy guapa y sexy se encontraba en la entrada buscando con la mirada algo, con un rubio detrás de ella, el hombre que hacia las reservaciones le indico con un gesto donde se encontraba su futuro esposo, la mujer camino hasta donde se encontraban, se acerco y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Sasuke, Itachi – esto hizo que ambos chicos fijaran su vista hacia kushina- ya conocen a mi novia, el chico rubio de su lado es su hijo Naruto- sasuke se le quedo viendo fijamente

-ho… hola –dijo algo nervioso Naruto.

-Naruto te presento a Itachi mi hijo el mayor, el esta estudiando leyes –dijo mientras señalaba a Itachi.

-hola mucho gusto –dijo tendiéndole la mano al rubio para saludarlo.

-el gusto es mió –dijo con una sonrisa alegre, mientras tomaba la mano de Itachi, a naruto se le hizo un joven muy apuesto e hizo que se sonrojara un poco acto que no fue desapercibido por el menor de los Uchiha que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-y el es mi hijo Sasuke – mientras hacia un gesto con su mano señalaba a sasuke, este que ahora se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y expresión de fastidio.

-hmp… hola –dijo en un tono frio y con desgana, para despues tenderle la mano a Naruto.

Naruto se quedo un momento mudo, observando fijamete al moreno, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel chico, era realmente atractivo el rubio se había perdido en los ojos del chico , eran tan negros como la noche pero tan profundos como un pozo sin fondo, después de unos instantes de estar embelezado con la belleza de sasuke, se dio cuenta de la situacion y reacciono, para así tomarle la mano al joven, Naruto sintió una extraña sensación al tocar aquella mano palida sintio un choque de electricidad por todo su cuerpo, el estomago le empezó a dar vueltas, sintió aquello que suelen llamar mariposas en el estomago.

-_por dios que guapo esta, ¡Que demonios! como puedo estar pensando así, y de un chico ¡por dios! _–se decía a si mismo mientras seguía cogido de la mano de sasuke, sin perder de vista aquellos ojos negros.

- _que es esto, que es esta sensación _-se decia para si mismo el moreno, mientras se soltaba lentmente de la mano de Naruto, se había quedado impresionado por aquella electricidad que corrió en todo su cuerpo con aquel simple contacto, cosa que jamás le había pasado ni con la mujer mas guapa con la que había salido.

Lo demás paso demasiado rápido, naruto se sentía torpe en esos momentos, tomaron asiento junto a los otras tres personas, era una mesa para 6 personas sobraba una silla.

-bueno y que vas a pedir amor – decía mientras dirigía su mirada a fugaku que se encontraba leyendo el menú, el cual lo había pedido antes de que llegara ella.

-todavía no me decido - ponía una cara pensativa un tanto pensativa mientras colocaba un dedo sobre sus labios.

Naruto por su parte seguía algo sonrojado y un tanto nervioso, no podía ver a sasuke a los ojos, por que le daba mucha vergüenza que este lo viera directamente esos ojos lo hacían sentir tan vulnerable , y su corazón se aceleraba.

-así que te llamas naruto –dijo itachi dirigiendo la vista hacia el rubio.

-si, soy Naruto Uzumaki -mientras le sonreia y asentia con la cabeza en forma de afirmación-

-y cuantos años tienes -pregunto curioso mientras volteaba a ver a su hermanito que no había dirigido palabra alguna desde la escenita de hace rato que se habían quedado pasmados por un rato los dos chicos.

- pues… yo te calculo como unos 15- dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y poniendo una cara pensativa.

-eh… yo tengo 17- dijo apenado.

-enserio, entonces eres de la edad de Sasuke-chan - dijo sorprendido.

-¿Sasuke va a pasar a 3 de preparatoria?- cuestiono Naruto.

-así es- afirmo Itachi

-por cierto, hablando de eso, Naruto tenemos algo que decirte…

Que le tendrán que decir a naruto ?

Sasuke le tendrá fobia a naruto?

Por que itachi no quiso que sasuke dijera nada sobre su novia?

Por que la autora hace tantas preguntas y no contesta ninguna esto y mas en el próximo capitulo déjenme review para saber si quieren que siga con el fic o que simplemente me compre una vida para no aburrirlos con mi historia… el público siempre tiene la razona si que voten n.n

pues… acabo de corregir este capitulo luego seguire con los demas se que lo tengo muy abandonado estoy y espero sea de su agrado


	2. ley de la atraccion

Bueno

Bueno... eh aquí la continuación, dejen su review, se lo dedico a todas las personas que tuvieron la molestia de leerlo

-por cierto, hablando de eso, Naruto tenemos algo que decirte…-dijo el hombre poniendo expresión seria e hizo una pausa para después decir- tu madre y tu, se mudaran a nuestra casa, y tendrás que cambiar de escuela, a la misma que sasuke asiste -

Naruto, había quedado estático, su alrededor comenzó a ponerse borroso y en tonalidades grises, escuchaba los murmullos que lo rodeaban, pero paso de ellos, que difícil dejar a sus amigos, su escuela esto ya lo sabia pero dejar su casa, en esta había pasado toda su vida, ahí estaban las cosas que le recordaban a su padre, ya no seria la misma definitivamente…

Todos los presentes, notaron como el ojiazul se había sumergido en sus pensamientos absorto de los demás, por su parte los jóvenes Uchiha, también estaban meditando lo que acababa de decir su progenitor no es que a ellos les afectara tanto como al otro chico pero, tener a dos personas nuevas en su casa seria algo nuevo.

-por mi no hay problema alguno, estaré encantado de tenerlos en nuestra casa –dijo Itachi sonriente.

Esto saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, haciendo que mirara a Itachi, y este lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, el rubio aparto la mirada con un leve sonrojo, esto no paso desapercibido por un pelinegro de cabellos desordenados, que veía la escena con indiferencia, al notar como el rubio se ruborizaba viendo a su hermano, esto lo hacia enfadar… pero, por que eso era ilógico.

-Entonces, que dices Naru-chan -dijo Kushina viendo a su hijo de reojo.

El rubio no tenia mas remedio que aceptar, era la felicidad de su madre, y el no lo arruinaría, ella había sufrido tanto como el, se lo merecía además creyó que podría soportar eso por ella.

-que si… -dijo con sus ojos en la mesa y algo resignado.

-entonces, esta decidido –dijo el hombre con alegría- y ustedes que opinan –cuestiono a sus dos hijos.

-yo estaré feliz de tener otro hermanito –dijo Itachi palmando la cabeza del rubio.

-y tu Sasuke, no has dicho nada respecto a…-no termino Fugaku pues Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-esta bien –dijo con molestia, y girando el rostro para otro lado.

Después del comentario de Sasuke, el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar, este se asusto al principio pues lo había tomado por sorpresa, lo saco de la bolsa del pantalón después lo tomo, y reviso quien era, se formo una sonrisa picara en su rostro, para después volver a su misma expresión, lo puso en vibrador y volvió a guardar en el pantalón el aparato, dejando de tomarle importancia

-que no vas a contestar –dijo con cara burlona Sasuke.

-no, después regresare la llamada – se limito a decir Itachi ya mas tranquilo.

-es que acaso es tu nov… - Sasuke no pudo continuar mas, por que Itachi le tapo la boca, mientras Itachi sonreía nerviosamente, y Sasuke lo miraba de reojo realmente molesto.

-que pasa Itachi-chan, es tu novia –cuestiono Kushina algo soñadora y sonriente.

-ya tienes novia –pregunto el padre del joven algo perdido.

- cuantos años tiene- cuestiono inocente el rubio.

-como se llama, estudia o trabaja, queremos saber Itachi -dijo el menor de los Uchiha con cara entre burlesca y picardía, la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano le parecía totalmente divertida, normalmente itachi siempre aprovechaba cosas como de ese tipo, y se burlaba de sasuke ahora era el turno de él.

Itachi, se encontraba totalmente nervioso, ante aquella ola de preguntas, no sabia como responder a ninguna, y su hermanito solo empeoraba las cosas, no podría contarles la verdad sobre su amor, era algo complicado… aparte que no creía que su padre lo tomara bien

-es una persona sumamente linda, pinta escenarios para obras de teatro, también le han llamado para que pinte escenarios en algunas películas famosas, tiene 22 años al igual que yo –dijo Itachi tratando de evitar futuras preguntas pero no le dio resultado.

-pero, todavía no nos dices cual es su nombre –cuestiono Sasuke con una mueca diabólica en el rostro.

-deidara… -susurro el moreno, viendo con recelo a su hermanito

- por que se me hace conocido el nombre –dijo Fugaku para despues poner cara pensativa- de donde lo eh escuchado…-

Sasuke, por su parte, ya no podía soportar la risa, era demasiado bueno tener a su hermano mayor en aprietos, normalmente era al revés, Sasuke siempre caía en los juegos de su hermano, desde pequeño a Itachi le gustaba hacerlo enojar, sobre todo le jugaba bromas de mal gusto, por fin era el día en el que Sasuke se vengaba de su querido hermano.

-deidara no es nombre de chico –cuestiono el progenitor de los morenos.

El mayor de los Uchiha no quería responder, más bien no sabia como, estaba en un aprieto, como decirle a su padre que estaba enamorado de un chico, si un chico, a decir verdad, su mejor amigo de preparatoria, le fue difícil aceptarlo a el, ahora que lo acepte su padre un hombre extremadamente costumbrista, pensaba decírselo, pero no ese día, tal vez mas adelante, Itachi fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír a su padre hablar.

-es cierto, casi se me olvida, me invitaron hoy a una fiesta unos amigos, y me gustaría que fuéramos todos -sentencio Fugaku dando por terminado el interrogatorio hacia itachi.

-es una gran idea, así podrán conocerse mejor los chicos, no es así Naruto –dijo la peliroja mirando al aludido.

El Uchiha mas viejo mando a llamar al mesero le pidió la cuenta, el mesero tardo unos cuantos minutos para después venir con la cuenta Fugaku pago eso era poco comparado con sus ingresos, era dueño de una prestigiosa empresa, este se puso de pie, e hizo un ademán para que se pasasen los demás, todos irían en el auto de el Uchiha.

Ya en el automóvil, iban Fugaku y Kushina al frente, y los tres jóvenes atrás Naruto le habia tocado en el medio de los hermanos Uchiha, Sasuke a su lado derecho e Itachi a su izquierdo,

El rubio sentía una incomodidad en su estomago, desde antes de la comida lo había sentido y no se le quitaba, era como cosquillas o mariposas mezcladas con nervios, cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke por que le tenia que suceder eso, esa sensación era mas fuerte, no sabia por que, pero ese chico lo ponía realmente mal

-cuídate hermanito, me vengare por lo de esta noche –dijo Itachi en susurro y con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

-no es mi culpa que tú seas… del otro lado –dijo también en susurro

-_que demonios, su nuevo hermanastro era… ¿gay?_ -pensó el rubio sorprendido por lo que había escuchado

Los dos hermanos notaron que el rubio se había sorprendido, y se había quedado muy serio al escuchar la conversación que mantenian, los dos Uchiha decidieron guardar silencio, ya después le contarían el pequeño y sucio secreto de Itachi de todas maneras ya serian familia.

El auto se detuvo frente a un gran portón, al fondo se veía la gran mansión iluminada, Fugaku bajo el vidrio, mientras le decía al hombre que estaba cuidando la puerta, que era invitado, el portero no dudo en abrirle la puerta, pues el Uchiha había ido una que otra vez, el portón se abrió y dio lugar para que avanzara el auto, se aparco y apago el motor.

-llegamos –anuncio Fugaku a todos.

-es un lugar muy hermoso –le dijo sonriente Kushina.

Fugaku y Kushina se adelantaron caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión, dejando atrás a los tres chicos, para que se conocieran más según ellos.

-Naruto… -dijo en susurro el mayor de los Uchiha.

- si –respondió sonriente , pero despues de unos segundos cambio se expresión a una mas nerviosa, al recordar lo que había escuchado en el auto por casualidad.

- respecto a lo que escuchaste anteriormente en el auto, yo… - la oración quedo en el aire puesto que el rubio lo interrumpió.

- no te preocupes, yo no diré nada sobre lo que escuche –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke, que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna, se quedo sorprendido por la linda sonrisa que había dado el rubio, se veía tan lindo cuando sonreía, espera linda sonrisa desde cuando sasuke uchiha pensaba de esa manera, un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, acompañado con una sensación extraña en su estomago, que era eso que estaba sintiendo, jamás lo había sentido, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Itachi lo estaba mirando.

El mayor de los uchiha se quedo mirando a Sasuke con curiosidad e intriga, puesto que había notado como se había sonrojado levemente ante la sonrisa del chico rubio, itachi se dio cuenta, de que su pequeño hermanito estaba empezando a sentir algo…

-_esto será divertido_ –penso Itachi en, con cara de malicia.

-sucede algo –cuestiono el rubio con inocencia al ver la expresión de itachi, mientras caminaban hasta la entrada de la casa.

Sasuke se había quedado pensando, después de notar la sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de su hermano unos segundos atrás, en que estaría pensando Itachi para poner aquella expresión de un momento a otro, una expresión… ¿maligna?

Entraron a la casa, todas las decoraciones eran finas y costosas, caminaron hasta el gran salón de fiesta, era enorme, muchas personas se encontraban ahí, por la apariencia de estas, eran personas de dinero, había personas de todas las edades, desde jóvenes, hasta adultos y alguna que otra persona mayor.

Todas las jovencitas presentes, al notar la presencia de los dos morenos y el rubio, giraron sus rostros hacia la entrada en donde se encontraban los tres chicos, unas comenzaban a susurrar y otras solo los veían embelezadas.

Los chicos pasaron de ellas, Itachi se adentro para platicar con un señor de apariencia mayor, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke, decidieron ir por una bebida, caminaron hasta el final del salón, para luego sentarse en una de las mesas, segundos después de que tomaran asiento, un joven con vestimenta de pingüino se acerco a ellos, y les ofreció una bebida, al mismo tiempo ambos chicos quisieron tomar la misma copa, y hubo un pequeño roce en sus dedos, ambos la soltaron de inmediato, para después mirarse fijamente,

Sasuke se encontraba con un leve sonrojo, aquel pequeño roce le había ocasionado aquella sensación, esa sensación como un nudo en el estomago, aquel escalofrió, y aquellos golpes que daba su corazón ocasionados por tan solo un simple contacto.

Naruto por su parte se sonrojo notablemente, tenia que admitirlo su nuevo hermanastro lo ponía realmente nervioso, con el simple contacto de sus dedos, un choque de electricidad había recorrido todo su cuerpo, y las piernas le flaquearon, si no hubiera estado sentado, se habría caído.

El juego de miradas continuaba, hasta que el mesero decidió hablar, pues la situación le estaba incomodando pues tenia que serguir con su lavor.

-disculpen, pero van a tomar la bebida o no –dijo con enfado sosteniendo la bandeja con su mano derecha y la otra posada sobre su cintura.

Ambos chicos, voltearon su rostro hacia el mesero quien los veía con enfado y enojo puesto que no se apresuraban a tomar una decision.

-si –dijo sasuke tomando una de las bebidas que se encontraba en la bandeja que traía en la mano el mesero.

- ah… si –dijo el rubio sorprendido, aun sonrojado, mientras tomaba una de las copas

El mesero se marcho en cuanto tomaron sus respectivas bebidas, ambos chicos tomaban lentamente y en silencio, ellos no se fijaron que un hombre caminaba hasta ellos como un cazador acecha a su presa, el hombre tenía cabello largo y negro, con unos ojos amarillos.

Este observaba fijamente a Sasuke, y pasaba la lengua por sus labios remojandolos, como si se deleitara por lo que estaba viendo o se le antojara.

- hola pequeño Sasuke –dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

- hmp… -con enfado y desgana.

- te gustaría subir a uno de los cuartos –dijo con voz sensual la serpiente humana.

Naruto quien había estado en silencio, le molesto la insinuación hacia _su _Sasuke, que demonios…había dicho su Sasuke, como era posible que el, pensara en un chico, esa bebida le estaba haciendo efecto y muy rápido.

El chico, sacudió su cabeza ante aquellos pensamientos, para fijarse de nuevo en el hombre aquel, que veía a Sasuke con lujuria y deseo, el rubio no aguanto las ganas y tuvo que hablar, más bien gritar a todo pulmón.

- ¡aléjese de mi Sasuke! –grito con fuerza, pero callo después de haberlo dicho pues hasta después se dio cuenta lo que había gritado.

- …- Sasuke se había quedado mudo ante aquellas palabras, no sabia si escucho bien, pero...

Orochimaru, no pudo contestar nada mas, pues un hombre de cabellera blanca y larga, que se encontraba abrazado con dos mujeres, le llamaba desde el otro lado del salón con insistencia, Orochimaru se fue indignado caminando hasta donde se encontraba aquel hombre,

Demonios, rayos, se maldecía internamente, un Naruto notablemente sonrojado, por haber dicho aquellas palabras se sentía tan, tonto de seguro que Sasuke se burlaría de el o algo así, no podía ni levantar la mirada, y sentía como la del moreno se posaba en su persona, el rubio se sentía sumamente nervioso, levanto un poco la vista, y se encontró con unos ojos tan negros y tan profundos, que quisieras hundirte en ellos,

Sasuke, por su parte se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho al rubio decir eso, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido tanto que sentía que cualquier segundo se le iba a salir y aquel cosquilleo se hacia mas fuerte y sus pálidas mejillas comenzaban a teñirse.

Itachi, que se encontraba platicando aun, con el señor desde que llego, noto el pequeño escándalo que estaban haciendo, y se quedo sorprendido por lo que Naruto había gritado al asqueroso de Orochimaru.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento, y tomo una de las manos del rubio y lo jalo, corrió por todo un pasillo jalando a Naruto de la mano, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la biblioteca, y con un jalón, Sasuke pego a Naruto a uno de los estantes llenos de libros, se veían fijamente a los ojos,

El Uchiha no sabia por que pero, tenia ganas de besarlo, comenzó a acercar el rostro poco a poco, Naruto también acerco su rostro, quedando a escasos dos centimentos, el rubio totalmente sonrojado, tenia fuertes embestidas de su corazón que amenazaba con salirse, pero se separaron de inmediato, al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba a la biblioteca

-Que hacen aquí…

0000000000000000000000000

Acepto criticas, comentarios, y voten, que personaje quieren que sea el dice _¿?: Que hacen aquí…_ estoy abierta a sugerencias bueno, hasta aquí espero que les guste dejen review.


	3. gran fiesta lujosa

Continuación…

Continuación…

La cabeza de ambos chicos giraron inmediatamente hacia donde provenía la voz que los llamaba desde la entrada, aun seguían con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con esas sensaciones y vuelcos en el estomago, mas en esos momentos por que no se imaginaban quien los hubiera visto en esa extraña situación, pero Sasuke se quito un gran peso de encima al ver quien los estaba viendo era su hermano Itachi, por el parte de Naruto bajo un poco el rostro al ver que era Itachi quien los había visto, no es que estuvieran haciendo nada malo, es solo que cualquiera que los viera así haría un escándalo.

Itachi que había permanecido en silencio observándolos desde la entrada, fue cambiando de expresión poco a poco, primero una de sorpresa, de ahí se transformo en una sonrisa de cómplice y algo burlona, volteo su rostro un poco para su lado derecho y se adentro en la habitación con paso lento para tomar un poco de aire y después decir...

-Ino mira a quien encontré aquí- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Ino?- pensó Naruto con intriga.

Una joven de cabellos rubios, delgada, de estatura mediana, que comenzaba a adentrarse por la puerta con paso lento y seguro, la chica era poseedora de unos ojos lindos de color azul con un brillo singular, que resaltaba su tez pálida, llevaba un vestido de un tono violeta sencillo pero elegante.

Sasuke por su parte estaba pasmado, se encontraba en estado de shock, y el sonrojo se había desvanecido, por que ella estaba ahí se preguntaba a si mismo.

-que sucede Sasuke, ¿no te da gusto verme después de tanto tiempo?- cuestiono la rubia.

-si… es solo que…- fue interrumpido Sasuke.

-no te lo esperabas- sonrió Ino –es que vine para darte una sorpresa, aparte hace como un año que no nos vemos-

-¿quien es esta chica?, ¿Por qué conoce a Sasuke? , ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?, es como una presión en mi pecho- decía poniendo ambas manos en su corazón - me duele...- decía Naruto para sus adentros que solo observaba la situación.

- Oh, Naruto disculpa los modales de mi hermanito, ella es Ino Yamanaka- hizo una pequeña pausa - la prometida de Sasuke- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha y lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, mientras se retiraba y caminaba fuera de la biblioteca, para volver a la fiesta.

El chico no sabia que decir o que hacer, se sentía extraño, algo en su pecho se sentía vació, pero por que, hace unos instantes cuando casi se besaban, el deseo que lo hiciera… sintió algo, pero no sabia exactamente que, pero… ahora sentía algo extraño tenia ganas de gritar, de correr, de escapar de ahí, incluso tenia ganas de llorar, no quería estar ahí, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y lo peor es que no sabia por que, decidió que mejor se iba de ahí para que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones, no quería llorar en frente de Sasuke, el pensaría que era débil.

Naruto dio tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras ocultaba un poco su cara de frustración con el cabello para después salir corriendo de la biblioteca, corrió por los largos pasillos de la casa, eran tan largos y llenos de pinturas que por su apariencia debían ser costosas, las paredes pintadas de un blanco, siguió corriendo hasta que uno de los pasillos lo llevo hasta dar con la puerta que daba al jardín, la abrió ferozmente, llamando la atención de una pareja que se encontraba sentada en una banca del jardín, en el centro del jardín se encontraba una fuente, y al fondo se divisaba un laberinto, camino lento y pausado hasta ella, se acomodo en la orilla y fue cuando una de sus lagrimas callo en su mano que la tenia sobre sus rodillas, pero por que lloraba, no debía de hacerlo, observo y vio su reflejo en el agua de la fuente.

En la biblioteca, después de que Naruto salio corriendo, Sasuke quiso ir tras el pero, cuando quiso dar un paso para después echarse a correr, algo lo detuvo, Ino lo jalando de su brazo impidiendo que el se marchara tras el rubio.

-Déjalo, ven vamos a la fiesta para que veas a mi familia- dijo sonriendo y jalándolo del brazo rumbo al salón donde se encontraba la fiesta, mientras que bajaba un poco la mirada y hacia una mueca de malicia por que se había salido con la suya.

Sasuke no estaba cómodo con ella, tenia ganas de correr tras Naruto, ¿pero por que?, tenia ganas de contarle que Ino no le importaba, que solo estaba con ella por un arreglo de sus padres, por dios que estaba pensando, por que le importaba tanto un chico, el no era como su hermano… o si, como le podía importar tanto un chico al que acaba de conocer no era lógico.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de aquellas ideas tontas, el estaba comprometido no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos eran inapropiados.

-¿te sucede algo? – cuestiono Ino con duda.

-hmp-

-siempre tan conversador- dijo la rubia con resignación.

Seguían caminando por el pasillo que los llevaría al salón donde estaba la fiesta, con la vista admiraban las pinturas, a lo lejos oían la música, Ino tarareaba la canción que estaban tocando con ojos cerrados, agarrada de un brazo de Sasuke, era una de sus favoritas, al oír que esta terminaba al abrir los ojos se topo con un cuadro, el cuadro estaba firmado con el nombre del autor.

-Sai…- pensó Ino.

En la fuente el rubio había parado sus lagrimas, se prometió a si mismo sepultar lo que había sentido con Sasuke cuando casi se besan, ya no pensaría mas en eso, se puso de pie y empezó a andar con paso lento hacia la casa, ya tenia rato en el jardín seria mejor que regresara su mamá se preocuparía por el.

Pero al intentar entrar por la puerta algo o mejor dicho alguien choco con el, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una cabellera rosa que le estaba cubriendo el rostro pues se encontraba encima de el, la chica se quito inmediatamente al darse cuenta que estaba arriba de un chico.

-lo siento de veras – dijo la chica pelirosa tratando de disculparse.

-no hay pro…- callo al darse cuenta que la chica que estaba arrodillada frente a el estaba con la cara empapada de lagrimas.

-es…estas bien – le interrogo el rubio con curiosidad y deje de preocupación.

La chica no contesto solo comenzó a derramar mas lagrimas y se abalanzo a el tomándolo por desprevenido con un abrazo, al principio se sorprendió, pero después comprendió que la chica necesitaba a alguien en esos momentos, oía los llantos y sollozos de ella, parecía que le hubiera pasado algo realmente malo por que llorado con mucho ahínco y desesperación.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado…?- se cuestionaba Naruto.

Pero sus dudas se hicieron mas grandes cuando noto que la pobre chica tenia todo el vestido rasgado, traía un vestido de color rojo que tenia un tirante roto y la parte de abajo tenia unas partes rotas, ahora si estaba pensando en algo feo, por la apariencia de esta.

Después de un rato la chica se calmo un poco e intento levantarse pero no pudo, Naruto se levanto y le tendió la mano para poderla ayudar, el rubio la llevo a una de las bancas que se encontraban por ahí.

-te lastimo alguien – dijo Naruto tratando de indagar.

La chica no respondía y tenia la cabeza agachada, Naruto tomo el cara de la chica con una de sus manos y la alzo para poder verla a los ojos, ella tenia unos ojos preciosos eran de un verde jade.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-sa… Sakura Haruno – dijo entre sollozos.

-¿alguien te lastimo?- cuestionó el rubio con preocupación y con temor de la respuesta.

-e…el amigo de mi padre, un hombre de gran importancia para la economía de la empresa de mi padre, me dijo que lo acompañara a ver a su hija que se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de arriba, que ella se sentía un poco mal y que quería platicar con alguien, y que si era tan amable de acompañarla, pero… al llegar a la habitación no estaba su hija, en cuanto cerro la puerta le puso seguro y se abalanzo sobre mi y me tiro sobre la cama, me comenzó a besar el cuello y de ahí quiso quitarme el vestido pero como no supo como, quiso arrancármelo, cundo se descuido le pegue donde mas le duele con el pie y salí corriendo de ahí – dijo Sakura que se estaba empezando a tranquilizar.

-y… ¿cual es tu nombre? – cuestiono Sakura.

- Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto- dijo con una gran sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano para saludarla.

- bueno Naruto, gracias por el apoyo y por ser un buen amigo en estos momentos – dijo con sinceridad y una pequeña sonrisa.

-ya me estaba preguntando cuando me lo agradecerías – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡que!, como puedes ser tan mal agradecido – le reprendía mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza Sakura.

- será mejor que volvamos a la fiesta no crees – dijo el rubio mientras se sobaba el golpe que le había dado Sakura.

- tienes razón, vamos no perdamos tiempo- dijo la pelirosa poniéndose de pie.

-pero… tu vestido – dijo señalando el vestido un poco maltratado.

- me había olvidado completamente de ese detalle, ya se- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso unas tijeras- con esto lo arreglare un poco- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Después de un rato, Sakura arreglo su vestido había cortado los tirantes y corto el vestido hasta por arriba de las rodillas.

-ahora si estoy lista- dijo sonriéndole.

- ya te habías tardado- dijo con aburrimiento el chico.

-¡que no aprendes a ser prudente todavía!- exclamo enojada.

- apresurémonos – dijo mientras le tendía su brazo para que lo tomara y fueran juntos.

Sakura se agarro del brazo de este, comenzaron a andar rumbo al salón de la fiesta, después de caminar por los pasillos de la casa llegaron a su destino, la música seguía dando ese ambiente de tranquilidad, los dos chicos habían entrado al salón sin llamar la atención de los presentes.

-¡frentuda donde te habías metido!- decía Ino que se acercaba a ellos a paso apresurado y jalando a Sasuke de la mano hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y Sakura.

-cerda, querida amiga – respondió sarcásticamente la pelirosa y con alegría fingida.

Desde que se encontraban ahí parados Sasuke ignoraba a Naruto y este hacia como si no sucediera nada, de pronto la música paro y el hombre que era el vocalista comenzó a hablar.

-Es hora de nuestro gran evento de la noche, todos tomaran una pareja e Irán a la pista de baile, cuando yo diga cambio todos tendrán que cambiar de pareja, no importa si quedan mujer y mujer u hombre y hombre, aquí lo importante es que no deben quedarse con la misma persona, el que no cambie pareja será descalificado, pero lo mas interesante, es que el ganador se llevara un día en las aguas termales de la familia Gakari con todo incluido y junto con acompañantes- dijo el hombre que cantaba las canciones de el grupo que tocaba.

-Suena muy romántico no crees Sasuke – decía Ino emocionada.

- hmp-

-tomare eso como un si, y su Sakura por que no participas con Naruto – dijo la rubia.

- es buena idea cerda, aparte les ganaremos y cuando vayamos a las aguas termales no los invitaremos, verdad Naruto - respondió Sakura.

- eh… si – Naruto se había quedando viendo los ojos de Sasuke, y el pelinegro por unos instantes cruzo mirada con el para después voltear a otro lado.

-tomen su pareja y diríjanse a la pista, que esto comienza ¡ahora! – dijo el hombre que comenzaba a dar señales para que comenzara a tocar el grupo.

Muchas de las parejas ahí presentes se levantaron a bailar, la pista se fue llenando poco a poco, personas de diferentes edades.

-cambio –dijo el hombre del micrófono.

Todos inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar otra pareja, los que no encontraron pareja rápido eran descalificados, Naruto se encontraba bailando con una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, Sasuke bailaba con una joven de cabello rojo que se le pegaba demasiado, Sakura estaba bailando con Ino, había distintas parejas para el fondo se divisaba un hombre de mediana edad con otro mas joven, ancianas bailando con ancianas, se divertían de lo grande.

- cambio – volvió a repetir el hombre.

Nuevamente volvieron a buscar otra pareja, unos fueron descalificados por no querer la pareja que les tocaba y otros simplemente no encontraban rápido, Naruto ahora bailaba con Itachi, que era un gran bailarín y se movía al compás de la canción, la luces iluminaban la cara del pelinegro, se veía tan encantador, un notorio sonrojo se asomaba por la cara del rubio, quien miraba embelezado a su pareja, Sasuke bailaba con una mujer de edad mayor, y Sakura e Ino habían sido descalificadas la ronda anterior.

-cambio- dijo el hombre de nuevo.

Después de un tiempo, solo quedaban dos parejas en la pista, Naruto con un hombre de veintitantos, Sasuke y una mujer pelirroja que anteriormente había bailado con el.

-cambio- se volvió a escuchar.

Todos comenzaron a cambiar de pareja, el hombre de veintitantos tomo a la pelirroja, y...

...0.0.0

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a las personas que me dejaron review, también pido disculpas por la tardanza pero… es que caí en una especie de depresión, por culpa de unas ex amigas, si quieren echarle culpa a alguien cúlpenlas a ellas.

Otra cosa dejen sus comentarios para ver como quieren que siga la historia y si les gusto n.n gracias por leer.

PD. la Sakura que sal en el primer cap. no es la misma Sakura Haruno.


End file.
